Harsh Job
by infiniteflame14350
Summary: Coco Pommel works as Suri's assistant, but what is she to Suri? A punching bag! Follow Coco as she tries to look for love in all of the wrong places, but what if her love was the mare who a purple hair and a white complexion? Rarity X Coco GirlxGirl
1. Harsh Beating

Coco Pommel is a young mare who was hiding from her manager, Suri Polomare. The older mare was very abusive towards the smaller and younger mare that Coco simply tries to be perfect so Suri won't hurt her. But, it doesn't work. Coco always messes up something and right now, to say that Suri was furious was a understatement. She truly _wanted_ Coco to suffer for her mistakes. "Coco, come out where ever you are." Suri says with an sickeningly sweet voice. Coco knew that Suri was going to hurt her for sure if she doesn't come out and if she does come out. She decided to obey Suri as she needed her job. She walked towards Suri. Suri smiled evilly.

"Here I am." Coco whispers and Suri walked up to Coco. Coco whimpered when Suri placed a hoof under her chin. Suri smirked. She leaned towards Coco's ear.

"I'll get you tonight." She had hissed. Coco cried out when Suri pulled at her pretty blue hair.

Coco spent all afternoon trying to calm herself down, but she couldn't relax, due to Suri's threat and she knew that Suri was going to hurt her worse if she tries to tell anypony. And then, night came. Coco gulped down air to calm herself but it wasn't working when Suri came into her room. Suri stalked towards Coco and Coco fell onto her stomach. "Miss Suri, please..." Coco's pleads were ignored as Suri started beating on Coco. Coco realized that these hits were more furious than her daily hits. No, they were hard. Too hard. Each hit left a red bruise. Suri then forced Coco onto her back as she beat Coco on her stomach. Coco cried and cried and finally Suri stops beating her.

"What's the lesson you've learn, Coco?" Suri asked. Suri was laying on Coco, making sure she couldn't escape from the furious mare. Coco whimpered. "Answer me!" Suri hissed.

"Don't...mess up...a dress." Coco tells Suri with tears falling down from her eyes. Suri smirked and she got up from Coco's back.

"Don't show up tomorrow. Do whatever you want, expect leave this room." Suri says, glaring at Coco. Coco could only whimper as Suri rubbed one angry bruise.

The next morning, Coco couldn't get up from her bed. As she laid there, whimpering in pain, she wondered whys he had to suffer with someone who did something but abuse her. She wanted to be loved, not beaten. She wanted a mare to just hold and love her. She stayed under her covers as she felt her angry bruises all over her body. Suri had did a number on her. She decided to just sleep for the whole day.

 **Okay, this is a very different story with my one of new favorite character, Coco Pommel! I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter!**


	2. Saved by A Stranger

Coco Pummel was whimpering from the pain her manager had brought her. She was desperate to move, but she didn't and couldn't move. She wanted to leave the hotel room that Suri had brought them, but the fear of Suri's threat was seared into her mind. Coco thought that Suri was going to kill her yesterday night. To her relief, Suri didn't do anything to her the moment she had woke up this morning. "Don't leave this room." That was the only thing that Suri had said to Coco. Coco groaned when she tried to move her legs.

"Ahh, she really did bruise me yesterday." Coco says as she checked herself. Coco was shivering because of the fear she had for Suri. She was afraid of her and that was saying something was horribly wrong. _I'm so scared! What if she tries to kill me next time?_ Coco thought with fear in her eyes. Coco then tried to calm down to no avail. She then decided to go back to sleep, choosing the wrong option. Nightmares followed Coco as she dreamed about Suri beating her very harshly. Coco whimpered in her sleep and she didn't noticed that a hotel janitor was in the room with her. "Miss Suri, please don't hurt me." Coco was sobbing in her sleep. The hotel janitor was watching Coco with mock sadness going through him.

"Poor little filly. Maybe I can help." He says, his frown turning into a smirk. He approached the still sleeping mare and he crawled on top of the mare. He pulled down the bed cover and he moved his face closer to hers. "Wakey, wakey." He says, evilly. Coco woke up and her eyes quickly filled with dread as the stallion stroke her cheek. Coco whimpered as the stallion forced his lips on hers. Coco tried to move away, but the stallion had his body on top of Coco. When he finally broke the kiss, Coco started crying.

"Don't hurt me." Coco cried out. The evil stallion merely smirked and he approached the young mare again. Before he could do what he wanted to do, a knock was heard on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" An slightly older mare's voice had asked. Her voice had brought Coco comfort for some reason. The stallion released a quiet growl before he muffled Coco.

"Yeah, everything's alright. Me and my lover are just finishing up." The stallion says, hoping that the mare would believe him.

"Ah, really? Because I saw Suri leave her room, but I'm sure there's someone else in the room since I heard them spoke with each other before Suri left." The mare tells the stallion. The stallion growled again before he stalked out of the room. Coco didn't say anything for a minute.

"Thank you." Coco cried out to the mare who had saved her. She wasn't expecting a response.

"You're welcome, dear. I hate to see young mares being taken advantage of." The mare tells Coco. Coco didn't respond, so the mare had presumed that Coco had went back to sleep, which Coco was going to do. As she fell back asleep, she had one question.

 _Who saved me?_

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm pretty sure that most of you can answer Coco's question. Poor Coco, since she has to deal with Suri when she comes back from where ever the hell she's doing. She left and never came back in this chapter. Next chapter will be with Suri coming back to the hotel room.**


End file.
